A Reunited Love
by Sovanthay
Summary: Orochimaru and Itachi are dead and now Sasuke's back and he's also in love with Sakura. Pairings inside. Kudos to simpleplangrl6 for thinking of the title! :
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Naruto story and it takes place after Sasuke leaves.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are now 17 years old. Pairings are SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, InoxShikamaru, and NejixTenTen.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. ( Though I wish I did sometimes. That'd be awesome beyond belief. )

* * *

"Sakura…help…me…,"said a pain stricken Sasuke, laying in his own pool of blood, kunai and shuriken sticking out of his body.

"Sasuke….no…don't die…please…," begged Sakura. She ran over to him and held him in her arms. " Please don't die…," she cried, " Please…" Then everything vanished. She looked down and Sasuke was gone. She was all alone again. He left her…all alone. Sakura woke up panting, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. _It was just a dream Sakura….don't worry…he's still alive and he'll come back….I know he will. _"I wonder what time it is…" Sakura mumbled as she looked at her alarm clock, "12:03am...great…"She stood up and decided to take a shower.

- twenty minutes later.

She stepped out of the shower and walked over to her white dresser. She lived in a apartment all by herself. Her bedroom contained a small pale blue and white bed, a white dresser, windows with curtains covering them, and a small lamp next to her bed, while the kitchen was small with wooden cabinets and granite countertops, and a small white fridge. She chose blue and white because it reminded her so much of Sasuke. As she stood in front of the dresser, she looked at the picture of her, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi four years ago. _That was so long ago…I miss those days…_She thought about what happened over the past few years as she picked out some clothes. She was one of the prettiest girls in Konoha, and to top it off, she was now an experienced Anbu and one of the best medics the village has ever seen. She wore a dark jean skirt and a white v-neck blouse with small sakura flower petals at the bottom. She then grabbed her bag and walked out the door. _A walk would be nice at this time…_She headed towards the bench where _he_ left her, and slowly and cautiously, as if the bench itself would disappear, sat down. She stared into the distance and sighed. Just then, she sensed another's chakra, somewhat familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out who it belonged to. She slowly stood up and headed towards the gates. She spotted a limp body laying on the ground soaked in blood. She ran over to the person and gasped as she saw his face. _It's him… _"You're back…" She quickly picked him up and carried him to her apartment. She placed him carefully down on her bed and placed seals on the windows and doors before she left to go tell the hokage what had happened. "Tsunada-san…Sasuke's back…"

* * *

Ok, that was the first chapter. The second one is coming up soon. I've already started typing it. I just need more ideas for the rest of the story. Well. R&R. Please, no flames unless you think it is absolutely required. Okies?

Much love :)

- just-a-lovestruck-girl


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto :( I'll live though.

* * *

"He's back?…"

"Yes, he's in my apartment, but he is badly injured…I put seals on the windows and doors just incase he woke up." said Sakura hoping Lady Tsunada would not execute him.

"Well…he must still be punished….even if he is hurt…"

"Yes…I know…." replied Sakura.

"He is put on probation for 5 months…Someone will live with and watch him to make sure he does not leave the village again."

_Yes!! Sasuke's going to live!_

"Sakura, it is your duty to watch him."

"What?! Why me?

"Because you are an experienced Anbu and one of our best medics, you can make sure he does not leave and help heal his wounds…"

_Makes sense I guess…_ "Ok…I'll do it…"

"Good, now go back home and pack your things, you guys will stay in the Uchiha Mansion since it is bigger then your apartment."

"Yes…Ok…" and with that, Sakura left and headed back home.

-Back at Sakura's apartment.

"Ugh…" mumbled the Uchiha prodigy as he awoke. "Where the hell am I?" he asked himself. He scanned the room he was in. _This obviously isn't my bedroom._

_**'No duh stupid. You don't have one.'**_

_'Who the hell are you?'_

_**'I'm the little voice inside your head moron.' **_

_'Uh huh.'_

_**'Well anyways, of course this isn't your room. You don't have one! You killed Orochimaru and Itachi already. Remember? But you got seriously injured during your battle with Itachi and now, you're here.'**_

_'How the hell do you know all this?'_

_**'I'm you stupid. Remember? I thought we already got pass the introductions.'**_

_'Ugh. Just shut up and go away.'_

_**'Fine, be that way, but I'll be back.'**_

_'That was awkward…well, whatever.'_

Sasuke looked at the dresser and saw the picture of team 7 form four years ago. _So it's Sakura, or I hope it is. Naruto would've probably picked orange, and I just don't want to think that it could be Kakashi. _Just then, then door to the bedroom opened and there was a Anbu standing there. Sasuke skillfully took out a kunai and held it between his fingers. "Sasuke…I see you're awake now…" said the masked Anbu. Sasuke immediately recognized the voice. _Sakura. _He dropped his kunai on the floor. "I see you still remember me," said Sakura as she removed her mask.

"You're an Anbu?…"

"Yup, I'm also one of the best medic ninjas in the village," said Sakura, a smile planted on her face, but it quickly disappeared as she added, " I'm not the weak girl I used to be Sasuke." He winced. '_She's not saying Sasuke-kun…She really has changed…does she still love me? Has she moved on already?' _"Sasuke, are you ok?" asked Sakura, her eyes filled with pure worry.

"Yes!" snapped Sasuke. Now it was Sakura's turn to wince. '_He sounds hurt…I wonder if it was something I did…it has to be…he sounded just fine before.' _

"Sasuke…did I do something wrong?" asked Sakura, who was on the verge of tears. Sasuke saw this and sighed.

_**'Nice job moron, she's about to cry because of you.'**_

_'Shut up!' _

"No…it's just that….never mind…" He swallowed his pride, "I'm sorry for yelling at you though…I didn't mean to…"

_'Did the great Uchiha just apologize to me???? _

_**'Yup!'**_

_'Oh no. You're back. I thought you disappeared when Sasuke did.'_

_**'Exactly, and I reappeared when he did too. Magical ain't it? **_

_'Shut up'_

_**'Ok, just don't come crying to me when you need help.**_

_'Yeah yeah, whatever'_

"Sakura! ARE YOU THERE?!" yelled Sasuke, trying to get Sakura's attention. _She must have been thinking about something…wonder what…_

"Huh?" _Nice going there Sakura, real intelligent. Sasuke probably thinks you're a **stupid** annoying girl now….great…just great._

"You were staring at the wall and not moving…" replied Sasuke.

"Oh…sorry...I was thinking about something."

"Yeah, I figured that much…"

"Um, Yeah, sorry about that, but anyways, Tsunada-san said that you're on probation for 5 months, and someone's going to live with you and watch you to make sure you don't leave again…"

"Ok….so who is it?" '_I thought my punishment would be worse then that…'_

"Um…well...I-It's me…" replied Sakura, worried Sasuke would be mad.

"Oh…ok…" said Sasuke. _'Maybe this way, I'll be able to tell her how I feel…'_

_'He didn't yell at me or call me annoying! Yes!' "Well…um…I'm gonna get my stuff so we can go."_

"Hn."

_'Great, we're back to the monosyllables…ugh…he seriously needs to learn more words or something…'_

_- 30 minutes later._

"Sorry that took so long Sasuke."

He winced again, but then regained his composure and replied with a, "Hn."

Sakura sighed. " Well, let's get going then…"

Sasuke headed out the door with Sakura behind him, struggling with her bags. After five minutes had passed, Sasuke stopped walking. "Sasuke, is everything ok, why did we stop?" said Sakura, stopping right behind him. He slowly turned around and grabbed Sakura's bags before she could stop him. "Hey! Those are mine."

"Don't you think I know that? You looked like you were struggling so I decided to help…" He replied as he walked away.

_'He wanted to help?!?! Now I know something's up…_"Well…ok then Sasuke, whatever you say." The couple continued walking, until they reached their destination. The Uchiha mansion.

"Sasuke, I think you should rest until tomorrow."

"Hn."

_'Humph.'_ "Well, I take that as a yes…"

Sasuke and Sakura entered the house, and Sasuke leaded them to a room. _'There's only one bed….'_ Sakura was about to start panicking, but then Sasuke said, " I'll sleep on the ground."

"What?! NO! You can't do that, you're hurt, you're sleeping on the bed mister! I'll sleep on the ground."

"O-k…"_ 'That was kind of freaky….'_

'_**Oh, like you're not freaky?'**_

'_It's you again...'_

'_**You bet it's me!'**_

'_Go away freak!_

'_**Don't forget I'm you, which makes you a freak too!'**_

'_Just shut up and go away….'_

'_**Fine fine, be like that.'**_

Sasuke sat on the bed while Sakura started to wrap some bandages around his arms and stomach. "It's bad, but not too bad, because, well, I don't know why, but the wounds have healed some."

"Hn."

"Well we should sleep now…"

"Hn." Sasuke crawled into bed and started to fall asleep. Sakura laid on the ground and closed her eyes, wanting to fall asleep and get some rest.

* * *

"Sasuke?!?!?! Where are you?!" 

"Sakura, I'm right here."

"Oh Sasuke, I thought you left me again…I was so scared." As soon as she finished saying that, she looked forward and no one was there…"Sasuke?? Where'd you go?" Tears started falling from her emerald eyes. "No…I'm alone again….no…"

* * *

"Ahh! Sakura woke up again, breathing heavily, sweat rolling down her face. 

"Sakura…are you ok?" asked Sasuke, while rubbing his eyes.

"Um…yeah...it was just a bad dream…"

"Ok…well, go back to sleep then."

"Ok Sasuke-kun."

_'She said Sasuke-kun. Yes! She still likes me.' _Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled to himself. While this was happening, Sakura was on the floor, rolling around, not being able to sleep. "Sasuke-kun?…"

"Yeah?"

"Um…i-is it ok if, I…um…sleep with you?…" she asked while blushing furiously. At first he looked unsure, but then his onyx eyes softened and he moved over.

"Yeah."

"Arigato Sasuke-kun…" Sakura replied as she got in the bed and pulled the blanket up to her neck.

"Hn."

- Morning.

Sasuke woke up first and instantly saw pink as his eyes opened._ 'Sakura.'_ He smiled and shut his eyes again. Then as Sakura woke up, she mumbled, "Um…Sasuke…"

"Yeah?"

"Um...we're kind of…um.." Sasuke looked confused until he realized what she was talking about. Sasuke had his arm around Sakura's waist, while Sakura's head was on Sasuke's chest.

"And what's wrong with this?" he replied smirking.

"Um…nothing...it's just …um…I don't think it's right because you dont like me…"

"And what happens if I did like you?"

"Um….well…um…I don't know."

"Would you be my girlfriend if I liked you?"

"Well…um…if you did…and you asked…then I guess I would…"

"So you'll be my girlfriend then?" Sakura smiled widely._ 'I can't believe this is happening.' _

"Of course!" she replied as she snuggled closer to him.

"Good." Sasuke smirked at how cute the girl he had in is arms looked.

'_**Looks like the Uchiha did something right for once.'**_

'_Shut up'_

'_**Fine, I wouldn't want to mess up you PERFECT moment. Haha.'**_

'_Shut up!'_

"Sasuke, I think we should get breakfast now…" said Sakura as she looked up at the pair of onyx eyes staring at her.

"Ok…" said Sasuke as he thought of something, "You can head downstairs first, I'll be there in a second."

"Ok then…" As soon as Sakura left the room, Sasuke started rummaging through a chest until he found a white box with a blue ribbon tied around it.

"Found it." He headed down the stairs and towards his girlfriend.

"Sakura, close you eyes."

"Why?" she asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Just do it."

"Fine…" She closed her eyes and heard Sasuke's footsteps coming closer to her. Sasuke placed the box down on the kitchen counter and opened it. He slowly picked up the item in the box and looked at it carefully.

* * *

Well, that's my second chappie. Hope you guys liked it. I typed chapter one and two the same day. ( no life much? ) lol. Kidding. I have a life, or **I **consider it a life anyways. It's just all my friends are busy doing something so they wont play soccer with me. :( 

Well. R&R and tell me what you thought about this chappie. No flames please. And yes, to comment you click the pretty ( now hypnotizing ) purple button in the bottom left hand corner there. :)

Also, if you review, you get a yummy cookie. And yes. It can be whatever type of cookie you want it to be ♥

Thanks for reading. I'm going to work on the third chapter now. It'll probably be done by tomorrow. Hopefully. If I can actually think of things to write about...Well. Byes.

much love :)

- Becky


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this is my third chapter. This is the longest story I have typed up so far. Love Note, another story I wrote, has at least 5 or 6 chapters written out. Just haven't typed them up, and for this one, I'm just typing whatever comes to mind. Well, hopefully I'll be able to update my stories sooner. Sorry for the people who are waiting for the next chapter of Love Note, or the sequel ( which I'm not even sure I'll type ) to A Dozen White Roses. I also lOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Thanks for reviewing. I know it's not a lot of reviews, but I don't care, it's still something, and something's nice :)

* * *

♥ Special thanks to simpleplangrl6 for thinking of the title of this story and giving me some ideas for the story! You're awesome! ♥

* * *

♥ Ideas are still welcome. Email me if you think of any. Or just put it in a review or something.

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. ( even though I wish I did. )

* * *

Sasuke eyed the item carefully before placing it around Sakura's neck. Sakura felt something being placed on her and reached her hand up to touch the object. She opened her eyes and looked down. _'Oh my god! It's beautiful!' _"Sasuke, it's beautiful…thanks you." It was a silver chain and hanging from it was the Uchiha fan surrounded by a gold hoop. On the back of the Uchiha fan was,

_i love you with all my heart._

_♥_

"I'm glad you like it. It was a gift from my mom, to me. She gave it to me a few days before…her death." replied Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke…I'll take good care of it…I promise I will." said Sakura, knowing that it must have been really hard for him to give the necklace away.

"I know you will Sakura," he said as he smiled. He grabbed her waist from behind and just held her there for a few minutes, but to them, it seemed like forever. Then, a knock was heard.

"Sakura-chan! I heard a rumor that Sasuke was back and you and him were staying here?!?!?! Are you in there???" shouted Naruto. He was currently going out with Hinata after he found out she liked him ( with Sakura's help of course. ) and now Sakura was like a sister to him.

"Um…yeah Naruto, we're here," said Sakura, " You can come in,"

Naruto opened the door and walked towards the couple.

"Sasuke-teme, is that really you?" Naruto questioned, seeing that Sasuke was still holding Sakura.

"Dobe."

"It's Sasuke!!!!!" shouted Naruto, hearing his old teammates response. "Did Sakura-chan tell you yet?? We're Anbu captains." boasted Naruto.

"Wait….captains??…I didn't know that…just that she was Anbu." said Sasuke as he took a minute to register the new information.

"Oh…well…yeah…Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and I are all Anbu captains." Sakura announced, " Well, I'm going to go change out of my pj's." Sakura was wearing pale blue pants and a white cami.

"Ok…," said Sasuke reluctantly as he let go of Sakura. Sakura headed up the stairs towards her and Sasuke's room and closed the door behind her as she entered.

"Teme…took you long enough to realize what you had in front of you this whole time…" spoke Naruto as he stared blankly at Sasuke. " Sakura-chan waited for you for such a long time and you just NOW realize that you love her…damn…how long did you need to seriously figure that out??"

"Shut up Dobe," said Sasuke while smirking.

'_**He's right you know.'**_

'_Oh no…you again…and yeah…I know he's right.'_

'_**Sasuke Uchiha just admitted he was wrong. Haha'**_

'_Shut it'_

- silence.

'_Did he leave already???'_

-silence.  
_'I guess he did.'_

'_**Psych!'**_

Sasuke stood still and argued with his inner self while Naruto started looking through the kitchen for some ramen.

-Upstairs with Sakura.

"What should I wear?…" Sakura asked herself, " Maybe this, no this…no this one…yeah, I'll wear this…" She finally decided on a dark jean skirt and a white shirt with navy blue hearts linked with pink ones covering the bottom of the shirt and sleeves that stopped right below her elbows. She strapped her kunai pouch onto her right leg and carried along some shuriken. She also tied her hair up in a bun and carefully stuck two senbon needles in it so she would have them incase of an emergency. She then took out a katana and strapped it around her waist. She was a Anbu captain now, she was always prepared and learned many new techniques…including some fire jutsus she used to remind her of Sasuke. She was skilled and talented and she knew that she wasn't that weak girl she used to be. She looked out the window._ 'It's raining.' _"I'll bring along an umbrella." It was actually an umbrella she got from the rain village after one of her missions. When thrown into the air spinning, needles come out and well…the rest is kind of obvious, don't you think?

'_**Don't you think you're over doing it there?'**_

'_No, I have to be prepared.'_

'_**Yeah, but now Sasuke's back, and he can protect us…anyways, you could still perform some of your jutsus.'**_

'_Yeah…I guess…fine….I'm just putting one weapon back though…'_

Sakura put the umbrella down and got out a navy blue hoody. She took her Anbu cloak and mask and stuck it in her bag just incase of an emergency, she had to have it with her. She slowly headed down the stairs. "Whoa…Sakura…you look…um…" started Naruto.

"Beautiful…." finished Sasuke.

"Yeah, what the teme said." Sakura blushed a fair amount of pink and continued down the stairs. When she reached Sasuke, he entwined his fingers with hers. And stood right next to her. " I bet this will make Neji crazy." Sakura giggled while Sasuke's eye started twitching.

"What did you say dobe?! Said Sasuke, who was surrounded by a dark, seeable, black aura.

"Oh yeah…guess you don't know yet…Neji kind of likes Sakura. He snapped.

"What?!?!?!?" screamed Sasuke.

"It's ok Sasuke….don't worry, I still love you, Neji's just a friend to me, I promise." said Sakura as she started giggling at how Sasuke reacted to the news. Sasuke relaxed and smiled at _his, not Neji's, _girlfriend.

"I love you too…" answered Sasuke, finally over the Neji thing.

* * *

For now. Haha. Neji's going to pop up again. But I wont tell you the whole thing so. Haha. Lol. I'm evil. Kudos to simpleplangrl6, because she thought of this. Thanks. Love you so much. Thanks for the idea.

Well. That's the end of chapter 3. I don't know why, but I actually really enjoy typing this story. I spend more time on this one then the others. Probably because I **wrote **the other ones out and I already know what's going to happen so it's no fun.Well. Tell me what you think about the story. R&R please. No flames if possible. ♥

Much love :)

- becky.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok. Well, this is the fourth chapter for this story. I think I might be able to do at least two chapters a day. If I work at it and actually have enough time, but so far, I've been able to do two chapters a day. So I'm hoping that I can keep it like that and then either work on another Naruto fanfic or continue Love Note. Anyways. Thank you to all of my reviewers. I know lots of people read the story, but could more please review? For the happiness of a girl? ( jk. Your choice actually. Just wanted some drama. But I guess I just messed it up. didn't I? lol. )

* * *

♥

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not, and probably never will own Naruto.

* * *

♥

* * *

"Come on Sasuke-kun, let's go for a walk outside," shouted Sakura happily as she took her boyfriend's hand and dragged him out the door as Naruto followed the couple saying something about going to eat ramen with Hinata. 

Sasuke answered him with a simple, "Hn."

"Bye Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto as he ran away.

"Bye Naruto!" She answered, " Naruto and Hinata look so cute and happy together." She sighed happily and stared into space. Sasuke then surprised her by putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him, letting her place her head on his shoulder.

"You mean like us?" he questioned while smirking. Sakura giggled happily and smiled at him.

"Exactly…" She looked at the surroundings, soaked with water because of the rain, " Just like us…" The rain stopped and the sun came out, illuminating Sakura's face and hair.

'_She's amazing.'_

'_**You bet she is.'**_

'_Ugh. Do you know how much I hate you?'_

'_**You hate yourself? What is wrong with you?!'**_

'_Grr. That's not what I meant and you know it.'_

'_**Oh do I?'**_

'_Yeah you do. Now leave me alone, I want to have a peaceful walk with Sakura…which means…WITHOUT YOU!'_

'_**How rude!! FINE!'**_

Sasuke smiled, seeing as he won the fight with his inner self. "Sakura!" called a voice from behind. Sasuke recognized that voice **very **well. He was fuming now and his eyes flickered with flames.

"Oh, hey Neji," said Sakura as she looked up at Sasuke to reassure him that everything was ok and she could take care of it. He merely nodded and let go of her waist.

"Sakura," Started Neji, seeing that Sasuke was back and standing next to Sakura, he smirked knowing Sasuke couldn't stand him, " Would you come eat breakfast with me?"

"Well…um…Neji, Sasuke and I were going to finish our walk and then we were going to eat breakfast together back at the house. Together, the word rang inside his head and wouldn't leave. _'He left her and she still loved him, and now he's back, and she loves him even more…and I can tell he feels the same way….fine…whatever.'_

Neji simply smiled and replied, " Ok Sakura, I'll see you around then." Sakura smiled at him and nodded and began to walk off with Sasuke. Little did they know…a girl overheard the conversation while walking by. _'Neji…asked her on a date with him…technically speaking…considering he said breakfast and not date…but he meant that…He likes her…He's never once asked me to eat breakfast with him…just to spar…that's all I'm good for isn't it? I should've known better then to fall for a guy who doesn't care…' _TenTen walked away from the scene, unaware that Neji was staring at her when she was thinking to herself and was now stealthy following her.

'_I wonder what's wrong with her…'_

'_**Stupid, she heard you asking Sakura to breakfast and she's jealous.'**_

'_But why would she be jealous…she doesn't like me…that's why I started liking Sakura in the first place…'_

'_**And people actually think you're smart. Man, they don't know how wrong they are…'**_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_**Stupid, didn't you see all the hints she dropped you?'**_

'_Huh?'_

'_**Oh Neji, wait up for me, we can walk together!'**_

'_**Could you get anymore stupid? Seriously. Here's another one.'**_

'_**Oh, Neji, here's a birthday present.'**_

'_I remember that day, she kissed me on the cheek then started blushing, smiling, and then went to talk with her friends…'_

'_**No duh genius!'**_

Neji mentally slapped himself and ran towards TenTen who was now walking down a empty path. "TenTen, wait!" he said. He grabbed TenTen's shoulder and turned her around to face him. Tears were falling as a scowl slowly appeared on her face.

"What?!" she snapped.

Neji swallowed his pride and said, " I'm sorry…I didn't realize you liked me…I thought you didn't so I stopped liking you and started liking Sakura," and before giving her enough time to reply, he placed his lips on hers.

_'Oh my god, what's happening? Neji's kissing me! Me! Not Sakura! Me!' _She stopped thinking about it and returned his kiss. When they broke apart TenTen smiled at him and grabbed his hand, " Let's go get breakfast…"

Neji smiled and nodded and walked side by side with her, fingers intertwined.

-Back to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sakura!!" shouted a blond girl who was walking with a black haired boy who looked like he was muttering something to himself.

"Hey Ino!" replied Sakura. She ran towards her best friend and hugged her. Ino looked past her and saw Sasuke.

"You still like him?…" Sakura merely nodded.

"I told you…I love him and I wouldn't give up on him…ever…" Ino smiled at her. _'Sasuke better treat her well or Me and Naruto will beat him to a pulp, even with his sharingan.' _Ino walked up to Sasuke and said, " Treat her well, or you're going to get it…"

Sasuke nodded and looked at Sakura, who was trying to get Shikamaru to say something other then troublesome women or this is troublesome. He chuckled. That's is Sakura alright. _His…_He smiled even wider and went over to Sakura and grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him so he could place his chin on her head. She rested her head on Sasuke's chest as she told him about Ino and Shikamaru. "Ino and Shikamaru have been going out for five months now." she said smiling. Sasuke nodded and looked at Ino and Shikamaru as they walked away, holding hands. Sakura pulled Sasuke towards an area with tons of Sakura trees surrounding it and in the middle was a lake. It shimmered and was sparkling clean. It had lilies floating on it and you could hear the birds singing and the trees rustling. Sasuke stood there amazed. "Isn't it amazing Sasuke?" questioned Sakura, while smiling happily at her boyfriend.

"Yeah….it is…almost as amazing as you are…" Sakura blushed. She sat down against a tree and Sasuke sat down beside her. She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes while Sasuke started combing his fingers through her hair. He bent his head down a little and kissed her forehead before standing up. He offered Sakura his hand and pulled her up. As they started walking away from the area, Sakura tripped over a rock and fell forwards towards Sasuke.

"Ahh!" Sasuke turned around quickly once he heard the scream and fell onto the ground when Sakura hit him. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura on top of him closing her eyes and clutching his shirt.

"You ok?" he asked while stroking her bubble gum colored hair. Sakura nodded and started blushing when she saw the position they were in. She quickly got off of Sasuke and apologized.

"I am SO, SO, SO, SO, SO sorry…I'm so clumsy…ugh…" Sasuke smiled at this.

"It's fine…and anyways….I wouldn't want you any other way…" he replied simply. Sakura blushed and grabbed his hand as they headed back towards the Uchiha mansion for breakfast.

* * *

Well. That's the fourth chapter. R&R please and tell me how I'm doing so far. No flames unless you think necessary. Thanks. I'll probably update tomorrow if I'm not to busy. Okies? Thanks for reading. 

♥

Much love :)

- becky.


	5. author's note sorry

♥ Um. Hi. Don't be mad, but I'm not sure if I can update my story Friday-Sunday. Kind of busy. Birthdays. and then shopping :) Sorry. I'll try to update on Monday or Tuesday. Okies? Promise. Oh. Also. I don't want to put lost of author notes because I think they're really annoying. So I'll just put it all in this one. Um. I wont update during July 2 - July 6. Soccer camp. Sorry. And Um. The week of July 20, not sure if I'll update. My family's supposedly going to Miami for my birthday. I don't know when we're going or when we're coming back. Sorry, but Other then that, I don't think I have any big plans. ♥

* * *

♥

* * *

Much love :)

* * *

♥

* * *

- becky.


	6. Chapter 5

Well. Okies. Fifth chapter here. Thanks for waiting and NOT wanting to kill me. I was SO busy over the weekend. I painted my room a pretty color. Tortuga teal. I lOVE that word. Lol. It's such a funny word. Tortuga. Haha. I also had to help paint my parent's bathroom. It's a BIG bathroom. MY hands hurt now. And sorry about not updating yesterday. I had taekwondo. Same for Wednesday, so I'm not sure if ill update on Wednesday either. Well. Anyways, I thought of the idea for this chapter while painting. Well. Enjoy!

* * *

♥

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

♥

* * *

- while at home, eating breakfast.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should repaint your room and add some things to it. Sasuke's bedroom was HUMONGUS, but had only a full size bed occupying it. Along with that, the walls were a dark navy blue. ( I know that's not what it really looks like, but in this story, that's the way it is, SO DEAL WITH IT! )

"Uh…huh….sure?…"

"Yay!" Sakura couldn't wait. As soon as they finished breakfast, the headed out to go find some white paint.

-an hour later, back at home….with paint…

"Ok, let's get started, said Sakura.

"Hn." said Sasuke as Sakura took out a paintbrush and started painting. Sasuke walked behind her and grabbed her waist.

"Eek." Sakura accidentally flung her paintbrush back…and guess who it hit…Sasuke… "Whoops?…." Sasuke smirked as he dipped his hand into a can of paint and wiped the paint across Sakura's face. This continued on for about 20 minutes and now, the room was navy blue with TONS of white splotches on it. Sakura looked at the room they "supposedly" painted. "Um…well…it's…different…"

"No duh…" replied Sasuke while smirking. Sakura pouted and stuck out her tongue at him. Just then, Sasuke placed his lips on Sakura's. Her eyes widened in shock, but then she let her body loosen up and relax. Her hands soon found there way to Sasuke's neck and then his hair, while Sasuke's hands were wrapped around Sakura's waist.

When they broke apart for air, Sakura said, " You know…we still need to buy more furniture…"

"We'll do it some other day…" Sakura merely nodded as she laid her head on his chest. They stayed like this for a few minutes before a cupcake was thrown at the window behind them. (A/N: Yeah….I couldn't think of anything else for someone to throw and I didn't want to go with the traditional pebble. So. Yeah. Cupcake it is. Lol. I'll try to make the rest of the chapter more interesting to make up for the terribly boring beginning. Sorry about that. Writer's block. I also have some ideas…just don't know how to stick them in the story….ok. This is long. Ok. Back to the story.) "a cupcake…? what kind of crazy idiot throws cupcakes at windows?…" said Sasuke. Sasuke walked towards the window and there was Naruto. He opened the window and yelled, "Dobe, what the hell?"

"Come down here, we need to talk!"

"Whatever." he replied. "Sakura, Naruto wants me to go down there, said he wanted to talk, I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay Sasuke-kun, hurry though." She kissed him on the cheek as he exited the room and headed down the stairs and out the door.

- moments later.

"Hey teme, did you know Sakura's birthday is tomorrow?"

"……No……she didn't mention it to me…"

"….teme…."

"Shut up dobe."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Well teme…you have to get her a present."

"I know that now, but I can't because she'll be around me all day."

"You'll have to do it when she's asleep then."

"I guess….great…well…anyways...anything else?"

"Uh…yeah, we're have a surprise birthday party for Sakura-chan…it's tomorrow at 4pm at my house. You guys better be there…"

"We will…I'll make sure of it…"

Naruto nodded and added one last thing, " Be careful though…turns out that one girl…Ami…she still likes you…watch out for Sakura okay?" Sasuke nodded and headed back inside the house.

"Ami better keep her distance, because if she hurts Sakura…then…" mumbled Sasuke, but before he could finish his statement, his sharingan activated. _'She better stay away'_ He started to calm down and deactivated his sharingan while walking up the stairs and deciding what to get Sakura for her birthday. Sasuke walked in front of Sakura and wrapped his arms around her and then kissed her forehead.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, so what did Naruto want?"

"Um…nothing, just going on and on about how we should meet at his house at 4 tomorrow for ramen."

"Oh…okay, well, I have to go, my shift at the hospital is about to start."

"Hn."

"Again with the monosyllables??? After all that's happened you'd think that a bigger vocabulary was necessary!" she yelled as she frowned at her boyfriend.

Sasuke smirked and kissed her. At first she was too surprised to do anything, but soon gave in. Sasuke broke away and looked at Sakura passionately. "Still mad?" he asked with a smirk planted on his handsome (A/N: WAYYYYY HANDSOME. Lol. ) face.

"Nah." replied Sakura with a goofy grin on her face. Sasuke chuckled and kissed her forehead before walking her to the hospital.

- end of Sakura's shift. ( now 7:00 pm. (A/N: I don't know. I picked a random time. Lol. ))

Sasuke stood outside the building. ( Of course he used the time that Sakura was working to get her birthday gift and um…set up a special surprise… ) Soon after, Sakura exited the building and was surprised to see Sasuke standing there. "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?…" she asked, obviously confused.

"I'm gonna walk you home, what else?" he said with a smirk.

"How long have you been out here?" asked Sakura. Sasuke merely shrugged. "YOU DON'T KNOW?!?!?!"

"Calm down, it's not a big deal, I found some 'things' to do to occupy myself."

"Things???? What things exactly????" she asked more confused then ever. Sasuke chuckled seeing her confused face and grabbed her hand as they started walking home.

"You'll just have to wait and see…" he answered simply.

"What??? But that's not fair…." whined Sakura. Sasuke chuckled even more seeing how childish she was acting, but she still looked beautiful.

"Too bad…" he said as the entered the Uchiha compound. They headed up the stairs and Sakura headed towards the bathroom right around the corner and locked the door, and started the shower. Sasuke headed towards the bathroom downstairs and did the same.

- 30 minutes later.

Both came out fully clothed in their pj's. Sakura's consisting of navy blue short shorts and a pale blue tank top while Sasuke's was black shorts and a navy blue short sleeved shirt. ( A/N: not very creative. I know. Sorry. ) They headed towards Sasuke's bedroom and Sasuke laid on the floor. "Wait, Sasuke-kun, why are you on the floor?"

"Because I want you to sleep on the bed."

"But-"

"You, bed, now."

Sakura sighed in defeat. " Fine.." Sakura got into the bed and pulled the blankets up to her neck. She turned and turned, not being able to sleep. She even tried sleeping with her head hanging off the bed…yeah…didn't work.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" she replied looking over the edge of the bed, only to meet a pair of onyx eyes staring at her.

"Having trouble sleeping again?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. (A/N: SO MANY SMIRKS! He's soooo hot. Lol. )

"Maybe…" she mumbled as her cheeks turned a rosy pink.

"Come closer." said Sasuke.

"O…k…"Said Sakura as she moved closer to the edge of the bed. Now her head was being held up by her hands and her elbows were propped up near the edge of the bed. She looked at Sasuke and saw him smiling evilly. "What is it Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh nothing, just this!," he said as he grabbed both of her elbows and pulled her down onto the floor.

"Eek!" She landed on top of Sasuke and gave him a glare. "What was that for?!" she yelled. Sasuke shrugged. This drove her crazy. "What?!?!?!" she shouted. He started grinning and kissed her and as fast as it happened, it ended. She was shocked, but then started smiling. "You know, you can't always kiss me when I'm mad at you and expect me to get over it."

He had the infamous Uchiha smirk on his face and simply answered, "I know, but it worked this time didn't it?"

"Maybe…" she muttered.

"Well then…that's that." he replied. Sakura sighed and snuggled closer to the Uchiha.

"Hmm…I guess it is…" she said as she drifted off to sleep.

"Yeah…" he said as he placed his chin on top of her head as he felt exhaustion take over his body and closed his eyes.

* * *

Ok. Well. That's the fifth chapter. And yeah. I Know, the beginning really sucked. I didn't know what to type though. Sorry bout that. Well. R&R. no flames please.

Much love :)

- becky.


End file.
